Love's Way Back
by xXTenshiXAkumaXx
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha, the perfect couple in their middle school. After being given that title Kagome finds out that Inuyasha has been cheating on her with Kikyo her arch enemy. Heartbroken Kagome runs away to her mysterious uncle.no lemons just violence
1. Chapter 1

Author's note- Hey it's Anna I hope you enjoy my first story on fanfiction. I have a habit of not finishing my stories but I hate when a story isn't finished so I'm gonna try my very best to update and stick with this is story till the end. I do cuss sometimes I haven't cussed very much lately but anyway I am in High School so I might not update that quickly but I do love writing, I'm actually on my schools newspaper(I didn't have much of a choice it's a class now XD) . So my grammer might not be the best but it's pretty good. This is gonna be rated M because there's cussing(its Inuyasha what can I say?) and I like fight scenes so I'm pretty descriptive there's not gonna be any sex scenes, it might mention it but I don't feel comfortable with them.

Kagome stared at the looming building before her. She was currently leaning against her sleek black 2011 Aston Martin V8 Vantage Roadster convertible. (Is there a black one? Cus idk). She was wearing a black tank dress that was slightly poofy at the bottom, black motorcycle jacket, black leggings that had sheer spaces making it look bondaged. Her soft, shiny black hair was in its usual wavy state, Kagome had black sunglasses on, silver bangles on her left hand, black studded buckle booties and her diamond cross necklace.

Kagome took off her sunglasses and reached over to grab her black leather bottom studded shoulder bag. She put the car roof up and locked the convertible. Putting her sunglasses back on she strutted to her new hell Shikon High.

Author's note- ya…. It's short but I wanted to test the waters first the next chp should be up by idk….. tmr or Sunday(ill try my best). And I no shikon high isn't very original but it fits! Fyi they well stay the same like in the anime/manga Inuyasha is a half-demon, Mirokus a pervert, sangos a demon slayer. Shikon high is a multi talent school, they train students by what they are and at the same time it's also a performing arts high school. I think its just rly cool like tht I rly wanted to keep them the way they are, well they r goin to be ooc.

Ok you don't have to review but please review atleast for this chp because I want to know how u guys feel about this story idea(since its not rly a story yet). Im not gonna stop updating becus u don't review becus I no I don't usually review so I no how u feel on reviewin so ya but once in a while it would be awesome to no how u feel.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome walked towards the main office smirking at the gawking boys. She walked into the office and walked up to the receptionist with an air of confidence. "Excuse me, I'm Kagome Higurashi, the new student." She said while putting away her black nine west sunglasses.

"Oh yes we were expecting you. I am Mrs. Kuno and I hope you enjoy you senior year at Shikon High." Mrs. Kuno said with a friendly smile handing Kagome her schedule and locker number. Kagome had already got a tour of the school and knew where her classes were.

"Thank you." She bowed my head in respect and walked away looking for my locker. There was a tall brunette getting her books out of the locker next to hers. "Hi I'm Kagome Higurashi." She said and held out her hand.

The girl turned around and Kagome saw that she had brown eyes with magenta eye shadow, her brown hair was up in a ponytail. She smiled and shook Kgome's hand "I'm Sango Taiji, senior and demon slayer nice to meet you." Sango had a hot pink tank top and a white henley t-shirt on top. She was wearing skinny jeans from American Eagle and white wedges. Sango had on pink rose studs and a gold heart necklace.

"Demon slayer nice I can think of a person I would ask you to slay." Kagome said more to myself.

"Can I see you schedule?"

"Sure" She handed her my schedule and she looked over it.

Kagome's schedule

1st- English 4 honors

2nd- Gym

3rd- Music

4th-Trigonometry

A Lunch

5th- Physiology

6th-Art

7th-free period

"Cool we have 2nd, 3rd, lunch and our free periods are the same." She smiled brightly. Kagome opened her locker and put all her books in there and then took the ones she needed back in her bag. We talked for a while until everyone's attention turned towards the school's double doors.

In walked the 2 people Kagome loathed most in the world. She could feel her anger bubbling up towards the surface and was slightly aware that at her finger tips was pink sparks due to her miko powers. She took several deep breathes and watched as the couple walked towards her.

He had silver hair reaching above his ass and doggy ears just like she remembered. His honey colored eyes gleamed with confidence, he was wearing jeans, black shoes and a red muscle shirt with a leather jacket over it.

The girl could be Kagome's twin the only difference was that her eyes were darker, her black hair was past her butt and she wore a red floral, mid-thigh dress with 6 inch heels. Kikyo and Inuyasha, the 2 people Kagome hated with a passion that could match the devils.

Kikyo and Inuyasha continued towards her. "Hey Sango." Inuyasha greeted while Kikyo looked at her nails in disinterest.

"Hey Inuyasha, Kikyo I would like you to meet-" before Sango could even finish Kagome pushed past the couple with enough strength to slam Kikyo against the lockers. Smirking she left to her 1st period.

She got into class and not 5 seconds later Inuyasha came in. He made his way to his seat which just so happened to be behind Kagome. Finally noticing her he growled out "I want you to apologize to Kikyo for pushing her."

Kagome turned around with a nasty glare that rivaled Inuyasha's. "like you guys apologized to me?"

"What are you talking about? We've never even see you before!"

"You hurt me Inu." She said softly gazing at him before her eyes became hard again.

"K-kagome." With one last glare she turned back and faced the board. _I can't believe it's her. I haven't seen her in years not since that-that day. _Guilt was written all over his face as he silently watched her during class. _She's different, her posture's tense and she's radiating pain and anger._

The bell rang signaling class was over. Kagome stood up and slung her bag across her shoulders. Before leaving she turned back towards Inuyasha and glared. "You better watch out, I'm going to make you and that slut of yours suffer. Cause in case you didn't notice the old Kagome died and you killed her." Kagome walked away towards gym where coincidently both Inuyasha and Kikyo had.

Kagome entered the girls' locker rooms and went to find Sango. Once she was found both girls proceeded to get into their gym clothes. The clothes consisted of black shorts and a white and red t-shirt. They got to the front of the locker room where the doors were and found Kikyo surrounded by a group of girls that held admiration to the tall black haired miko.

Kagome roughly pushed through the crowd and the doors of the locker room. She walked towards the bleachers and sat down Sango trailing behind.

"It seems that you don't like Kikyo." She said as she sat down next to the fuming raven haired girl.

"That is an understatement. I absolutely loathe her and Inuyasha."

"I can kind of understand you hating them but really they're not that bad. Inuyasha is actually pretty nice."

"Yeah, nice enough to cheat on me with Kikyo." Kagome said with a sigh as she looked down at her shoes.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kagome I didn't know. I would have never guessed Inuyasha would do that." The girl said as she wrapped her hands around her new friend.

"It's not your fault Sango. I'm over it, although I do think revenge is in order." Kagome said her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"What are you planning?" Sango said with hesitation.

"I'm gonna bring the king and queen of Shikon High down."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note-OMG im like in bliss just seeing how many hits I got on this story. I honestly didn't expect it to b some many. Thank you very much I kinda feel like crying because up to now only my friends n my teachers read it n I never knew exactly how interstin my story ideas and my stories were. And even though I didn't get a lot of reviews just knowin people r interested is amazing enough. So again arigato gozaimasu from the bottom of my heart. By the way has anyone heard demi lovatos new album cus I think it is freakin awesome n I wouldn't mind actually buyin the whole album

"How are you going to do that?" Sango asked suspiciously

"I'm gonna give them a piece of their own medicine." Before Sango could respond the coach blew his whistle signaling all to line up to take roll.

"Alright class we all well be playing volleyball spilt up into teams." Kikyo, Inuyasha, Kagura, Yura, Naraku and Ryuu were a team. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Rin, Sesshomaru and Kouga was on the opposing team.

10 mins into the game Kagome's team was winning. Every time she had a chance Kagome would spike the ball towards Kikyo and every time Inuyasha had to intercept the ball. Clearly annoyed and pissed off Kagome started to spike the ball at Inuyasha effectively hitting him in the groan everytime.

"Payback's a bitch."With that Kagome gave Rin and Sango a high five before getting into position. Kagome's team won by 5 points by the time they had to change. Beaming with pride Kagome strutted to the locker room with Sango and Rin in tow.

Kikyo came up to the trio with a scowl. "Look just cause you won the game does not mean you're better than me. And I suggest you back off, I saw the way you were looking at him. Inuyasha is mine."

"Actually he's mine, all you did was steal him. Believe when I say if I wanted him back I could do it with my eyes blindfolded. But it just so happens I don't want a dirty, lying cheat as my boyfriend." With that she slammed her locker closed and walked out of the room, leaving a smirking Sango, awe-struck Rin and a fuming Kikyo.

Kagome was pissed to find out that both Kikyo and Inuyasha was in her class. She ended up joining Sango's group which just so happened to be practicing next to Inuyasha's group. Sango's group decided that Kagome would be the singer and they were going to sing For the Love of a Daughter by Demi Lovato.

Four years old with my back to the door,  
>All I could hear was the family war.<br>Your selfish hands always expecting more.  
>Am I your child or just a charity award? <p>

Kagome's voice was full of emotion no one could identify.

You have a hollowed out heart,  
>But it's heavy in your chest.<br>I try so hard to fight it,  
>But it's hopeless, hopeless.<br>You're hopeless.

Oh father, please father  
>I'd love to leave you alone, but I can't let you go.<br>Oh father, please father  
>Put the bottle down for the love of a daughter. <p>

People stopped to stare at the performance. The lyrics seemed to flow straight from Kagome's heart. Even her group hesitated for a second before continuing.

It's been 5 years, since we've spoken last,  
>And you can't take back what we never had.<br>I can be manipulated only so many times.  
>Before even "I love you" starts to sound like a lie.<p>

You have a hollowed out heart,  
>But it's heavy in your chest.<br>I try so hard to fight it,  
>But it's hopeless, hopeless.<br>You're hopeless.

Oh father, please father  
>I'd love to leave you alone, but I can't let you go.<br>Oh father, please father  
>Put the bottle down for the love of a daughter.<p>

Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?  
>How could you push me out of your world?<br>Lied to your flesh and your blood  
>Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved.<br>Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?  
>How could you throw me right out of your world?<br>So young when the pain had begun,  
>Now forever afraid of being loved. <p>

Tears seemed to flow from everyone's eyes and Inuyasha could barely make out the tears forming in Kagome's eyes. Even Kikyo had to wipe her eyes.

Oh father, please father  
>I'd love to leave you alone, but I can't let you go.<br>Oh father, please father  
>Oh father, please father<br>Put the bottle down for the love of a daughter.  
>For the love of a daughter<p>

The emotion in Kagome's eyes seemed to vanish as soon as the song ended. There was a moment of silence before everyone broke out in applause.

"My beautiful lady will you do me the honor of bearing my child?" Miroku asked with hopeful eyes, his hand wondering towards a certain area. Finally reaching he he received 2 slaps and a fist to the head(I'm pretty sure u no who the slaps belonged to). Kagome stared oddly at the fist that just so happened to be from Inuyasha, who in turn was confused as to why he hit the stupid monk in the first place.

The bands went back to practicing while Kagome's group took abreak. Kagome sat down staring out the window staring out the clear sky. "You were amazing." Kagome turned to see Inuyasha staring at her. "I didn't know you could sing like that."

"There's a lot of things you don't know." Kagome replied mysteriously. Inuyasha kneeled down next to you brushing away a strand of hair before Kagome turned her head away from him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Really then how long had it been going on?" Kagome faced him.

"A year." He mumbled Kagome looked out the window once again and walked away. Inuyasha watched her walk away with pain in his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the day passed by peacefully, Kagome got in her car and made her way back to the house she used to call home. She opened the front door walking in she could smell the alcohol in the air. A figure in the shadows watched silently as she walked towards the stairs.

The figure suddenly lunged towards Kagome and she turned silently and gave him a hard kick to the gut. Walking over she picked the man up by his shirt collar "Mother sure has a way of picking her husbands, first ones evil and the second ones a drunk. You seem to forget that I'm not that defenseless little girl anymore. Try anything again and I will hurt you. Got that?"

The figure let out a groan and nodded, letting her step father go she went to her room. Instead of the innocent room she had as a younger teen and child. Her room was now a white color. She had a black, queen modern bedroom set from Model Samy, Kagome also had a Ultra Modern White Vinyl rocking chair lounger on the left corner of her bedroom.

She had several white and red pillows on her bed. Kagome had a red comforter with a black phoenix in the middle. She had a flat screen T.V. on the wall facing her bed and a stunning white leather ottoman at the foot of her bed. The ottoman opened up to reveal that half of it was a mini fridge, while the other half contained snacks. Under the T.V. was a bunch of game systems and a DVD player.

Kagome also had pictures of the ones she loved and her paintings hung on the wall. She walked into her walk-in closet and pulled out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Walking into the connected bathroom which had a very modern theme going on, she showered and put on the sweats. Going out of the bathroom she walked over to her black and white desk, which was in front of the window, she did her homework.

Kagome went downstairs 2 hours later to find her brother Souta munching on chips. "Shouldn't you be eating dinner?"

"Mom's working late and the bastard's passed out." She stared at her 12 year old brother with a look that said 'What did you say?'

"What? It's the truth, he's nothing but a drunk." Souta said pointedly.

"We're going out to eat, go get ready." Kagome when back up stairs to change into some jeans, she applied Bobbi Brown's lip gloss in bright pink, grabbed her leather jacket and keys and went downstairs. Souta zipped up his jacket and they went outside where the cool October breeze caressed them gently.

The 2 siblings decided to go to Friendly's (I love this place but most of the stores are shutting down ). Kagome ordered the Honey BBQ chicken Supermelt sandwich while Souta ordered a cheeseburger slider with fries, for drinks they both got Royal Razz. Souta and Kagome decided to get the caramel fudge brownie Sunday for dessert. The two siblings also ordered dinner and dessert for their beloved mother and her so called husband.

They got in Kagome's car and drove off to the 24/7 mini mart deciding to do last minute grocery shopping. Surprisingly the parking lot was full. Kagome had to park in a shady area near the back. There were people shopping, drunks and teenagers making out, which didn't surprise Kagome at all seeing how it was a Friday night.

Souta got the cart and they both went in, shivering slightly at the mini-mart's cooler air. They bought essentials like eggs and bread and proceeded to look for junk food. Convinced that there was enough junk food and candy to hold them over for a week the two went to check out. Once out they walked towards Kagome's car. Both siblings went to work loading the groceries in the trunk.

Kagome closed the trunk and turned around only to meet haunting blue eyes of a man. The man had Souta in his grasp and had a knife up to Souta's neck. "S-sis" Souta whimpered out.

"Souta!" Kagome's eyes seemed to brighten with a fire so deep and full of hatred that could make anyone flinch. "Let him go or regret it." She growled out.

"Hahahaha like a little girlie like you can do that." The man said smugly

"Your right a little girlie can't do it but the niece of Takuma sure can. Now back off." She growled once more, at her words the man visibly paled and started to shake slightly. His grip on the young boy loosened but before she could grab Souta, a blur of silver passed taking the young boy with it.

"Here you go runt, save and sound." Inuyasha's voice floated to her. She quickly locked the car doors ad Inuyasha came around cracking his knuckles. Together the 2 of them punched and kicked the guy till he was groveling on the ground. Inuyasha picked him up by the collar of his shirt and threw him in a nearby dumpster.

Kagome dusted herself and growled out "I had it under control."

"Whatever besides, I like playing hero." Kagome growled once more, choosing not to reply.

"You're pretty good at growling. If you had an inu mate, you'd make him proud."

"Well then, it's too bad my mates chosen a slut over me. But then again I wouldn't want that type of mate. What's with mating forever, true love only to have him cheat." Kagome snapped at the stunned Inuyasha.

"Yashie-boo! Where are you?" Kikyo called out.

"Well your slut beckons so goodbye and have a horrible night." Kagome said as she got in the car and drove away.

AN- ok so I know it wasn't very long but I haven't updated as quickly as I hoped so I wanted to at least give you guys sumthing. I was pretty busy with hw on Friday and then Halloween horror night on Thursday(it was fuckin awesome) and then a party on sat soooooooooo ya. Are any of you guys fans of Girls Generation or SNSD? Cause I sure am and I am so fuckin excited for their cd to come out in best buy and to see their mv for the boys which mind u hasn't even come out so its comin out both cd n song on Wednesday which is 3 days fr now. I am soooooo excitedddddddddddd


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome and Souta got home and put the food away. Going upstairs Kagome changed into shorts and a tee. After half an hour Souta snuck in."Sis I'm scared." He whimpered out, smiling she scooted over and lifted up the comforter, allowing him to get in bed with her. The two siblings went to sleep peacefully forgetting all their troubles. Souta woke up around 8 and snuck out of the room to avoid waking up his sister. He got dressed, ate and went out with his friends.

3 hours later Kagome woke up and checked her cell phone.

_Let's go to the mall around 12- Sango_

_K- Kagome_

Kagome checked the clock to find she had an hour left. Hopping in the shower she got dressed in distressed skinny jeans, a chiffon floral top and over it was her signature leather jacket. She put on diamond stud earrings, black studded, strappy wedges and a playboy bunny ring. Kagome put her hair up in a pony tail and let a few strands free in the front.

Walking out to the garage she decided to take her silver Ferrari 458 Spider. Kagome left the hood on and drove to the mall, 10 mins later she parked her spider. Walking towards the fountain in the middle of the mall she spotted Sango and yelled out her name.

The girl turned around and grinned waving wildly at Kagome. The 2 girls hugged, Rin joining in. Kagome greeted Miroku and the ever so stoic Sesshomaru. She looked up at the intimidating dog demon and gave him a hug.

"Sesshy!" The demon frowned before realization dawned on his face.

"Kaggy-chan." Sesshy said with a small smile that no one would notice except those who really paid attention.

"You know it hurts to know you forgot me." Kagome teased

"You have grown up, no longer that little girl that would follow me and Inuyasha." Laughing she pulled Rin and Sango to Forever21. They took a bunch of clothes and rushed to the dressing room. Kagome was the first to come out in a black and blue, one shoulder bodycon dress. She was pretty happy until she saw who was waiting for them. Inuyasha and Kikyo, Sesshomaru and Miroku had already wondered to the cash register.

Kikyo was glaring at her while Inuyasha looked at her dazed. Smirking to herself she sauntered over to Inuyasha, leaning close to him she whispered "Like what you see?" Before laying her hand on his firm forearm, Kagome smirked at the now furious Kikyo and went back to the dressing room, listening to Kikyo's questioning of Inuyasha.

The girls tried on clothes for an hour before going to the cash register. During that hour she learned that Rin was Sesshomaru's mate and that she lived at his house with Inuyasha and his parents. Rin bought a red classic strapless dress, white ladylike lace dress, orange-peach springtime eyelet sweater and fuzzy sequined slippers.

Sango bought a magenta draped sleeve dress, white shimmering Bib ruffle top, hot pink sports bra and electric blue leopard tights. Kagome had bought the blue one shoulder bodycon dress, floral tights, belted leatherette biker vest, sheer black top and lace up black leather shorts. They went to a few more stores before getting lunch but first they had to put the bags in the car.

After lunch the girls headed to Nine West, Kagome brought a pair of Kobel in blue satin to match her bodycon dress. She also got black suede Galactic, black satin Grase and large rectangle zebra stripe sunglasses. "You know I don't remember you being so rich before Kagome." Kikyo said eyeing the items in Kagome's arms. "I hope you didn't sell yourself to get that money."

"Kikyo, I think you're mistaking me for you." Kagome replied. Kikyo fumed and stormed away dragging a reluctant Inuyasha with her. Kagome laughed silently before checking the time. Seeing that it was almost 5 she decided to say goodbye to everyone and leave.

Walking out to her car she felt a presence trailing behind. Using her miko powers she reached out to find that it was someone that wasn't so fond of her (pause) family. Hearing a click she silently took out her .22 long rifle. Jumping over her car, just in time to avoid the bullet that was aimed at her.

Kagome silently took aim and shot the gun out of his hand. Pointing her gun down towards the ground she walked over to the man cautiously and quick as a fly, hit him on the back of his neck to knock him out.

Kagome put the man in the passenger seat and raced off towards her uncle's. She reached the iron gates and punched in the password, passing by the security guard. She entered what seemed to be a neighborhood of its own. She drove towards the mansion at the end of the road.

A man came out and beamed at her. "Kagome what brings you back to my humble board (is tht the sayin?)?" The man asked.

"Uncle Takuma, I've missed you. I was at the mall today and was about to leave when this bastard shot at me. She said pointing at the passenger seat. Takuma's face darkened and he snapped his fingers. Two men came out of nowhere and removed the man from the car.

"Take him to the dungeon." Takuma commanded. Kagome and Takuma decided to do a few practice shots before Kagome went home at 7.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome came home to find her mother drinking tea in the living room. Quietly making her way upstairs she was stopped by her mother's voice. "You should give him a chance, your stepfather is a very kind man."

"Kind man my ass, clearly you weren't paying attention 4 years. I gave him a chance already and he screwed up." Kagome said with bitterness. She went to her room and fell upon the bed tears trailing down. _Mother I love you but obviously you don't love me enough to get rid of that bastard. _She fell asleep that night, the moonlight reflecting off her tears.

She woke up the next morning and took a shower. Putting on sheer black, floral tights, a black, short ballgown type dress with plain black booties. Putting on a silver, diamond cross necklace and earrings, Kagome put on NARS lip gloss in Misbehave, for eyes she applied MAC's paint pot in treasure hunt( Light gold color) and with a light hand she brushed NARS party monster (light shimmery purple) and Himalayas (sheer opal pink) in the inner corner of her eye.

Using NYX's super skinny eye marker to line her eyes, winging it out for a cat like appearance. With NYX's blush in peach, Kagome swept it from the apple of her cheeks to her hairline. Satisfied with her makeup she grabbed her bag and went out to her car. After dropping Souta off she headed to school in her BMW. Kagome parked in a shaded area with a tree overhanging her car. She looked p with wide eyes as she saw Inuyasha lying on a branch, clearly asleep.

Spotting a small rounded rock she picked it up and threw it at the unsuspecting hanyou. Just as it was about to hit Inuyasha square on the cheek, he caught it smirking at a now pouting Kagome. _She looks so beautiful. What am I saying? I have Kikyo, I chose Kikyo over her. __**Kagome is mate**__. You chose now to come out? And what is this mate nonsense, Kagome's not our mate. __**We hurt mate, we must go down and show mate we love her.**_

Inuyasha's demon took over and jumped out of the tree, startling Kagome. The now full demon took the small girl in his arms and rested his head at the crook of her neck. Inhaling he growled out "**Mate".** Shocked at his words Kagome pushed him away. "You knew?" she asked, her eyes glossing over.

"**Mate, sorry. Human side baka, hanyou is even more baka. Demon want mate."** Suddenly Inuyasha was back in control and Kagome ran away. She ran to her sanctuary of the past 4 years. Her uncle.

Kagome spent the day training until school let out. She took a shower in her old bedroom and went to pick up Sango, who had texted earlier asking for a ride. Pulling up in front of the school she took off her sunglasses. She watched as Kikyo strutted around singing in front of a crowd of students. Seeing Sango, Rin and their new friend Ayame. Kagome motioned them over and started to tell them about her plan.

Music blared out interrupting Kikyo's performance. The Boys started playing loud and clear on Kagome's new advanced stereo. The girls stepped out from the crowd, pushing Kikyo back and started to sing and dance.

[All] I can tell you're looking at me  
>I know what you see<br>Any closer and you'll feel the heat  
>[Kagome ] GG<br>[All] You don't have to pretend that you didn't notice me  
>Every look will make it hard to breathe<br>[Kagome] T R X  
>[All] B-Bring the boys out<p>

[Rin] Yeah~ You know~  
>[All] B-Bring the boys out<br>[Rin] We bring the boys out (x2) Yeah~  
>[All] B-Bring the boys out<p>

[Sango] Soon as I step on the scene  
>I know that they'll be watching me~ watching me~<br>([Kagome] Get up)  
>[Ayame] I'mma be the hottest in this spot<br>There ain't no stopping me~ ([Rin] That's funny) [Ayame] stopping me~

[Kagome] I know life is a mystery  
>I'm gonna make history<br>I'm taking it from the start  
>[Sango] Call all emergency<br>I'm watching the phone ring  
>I'm feeling this in my heart~ my heart~<br>[All] B-Bring the boys out

[All] Girls' Generation make you feel the heat  
>[Kagome] And we're doin' it, we can't be beat<br>[All] B-Bring the boys out  
>[Ayame]We're born to win<br>Better tell all your friends  
>'Cause we get it in<br>You know the girls  
>[All] B-Bring the boys out<p>

[Kagome] Wanna know my secrets  
>But no I'll never tell<br>'Cause I got the magic touch  
>And I'm not tryin' to fail<br>That's right  
>[Rin] Yes fly high<br>[Sango] And I  
>[Ayame] You'll fly high<br>[Kagome] Can't deny, I know I can fly  
>[ Lyrics from: .comlyrics/s/snsd/the_boys_ ]  
>[Rin] I know life is a mystery<br>I'm gonna make history  
>I'm taking it from the start<br>[Sango] Call all emergency  
>I'm watching the phone ring<br>I'm feeling this in my heart~ my heart~  
>[AllKagome] B-Bring the boys out

[All] Girls' Generation make you feel the heat  
>[Ayame] And we're doin' it, we can't be beat<br>[All] B-Bring the boys out  
>[Sango] We're born to win<br>Better tell all your friends  
>'Cause we get it in<br>You know the girls  
>[All] B-Bring the boys out<p>

[All] Girls bring the boys out  
>[Rin] I wanna dance right now<br>We can show 'em how the girls get down  
>[Kagome] Yes we go for more than zero<br>Number 1 everyone should know  
>Check this out<p>

[Ayame] All the boys (x2) want my heart  
>Better know how to rock 'n' don't stop<br>[Sango] Oh G  
>We make you so hot<br>Girls' Generation we won't stop  
>[All] B-Bring the boys out<p>

[Rin] It's not a fantasy  
>This is right for me<br>Livin' it like a star  
>[Ayame] Can't get the rest of me<br>I'mma be what I wanna be  
>This is deep in my heart~ my heart~<p>

[All] I can tell you're looking at me  
>I know what you see<br>Any closer and you'll feel the heat  
>[AllKagome] Just bring the boys out  
>[AllSeohyun] You don't have to pretend that you didn't notice me  
>Every look will make it hard to breathe<br>[All] B-Bring the boys out  
>[Sango] 'Cause the<br>[All/Sango] Girls bring the boys out (x4)

[All] Girls' Generation make 'em feel the heat  
>[Ayame] And we're doin' it, we can't be beat<br>[All] B-Bring the boys out  
>[Rin] We're born to win<br>Better tell all your friends  
>'Cause we get it in<br>You know the girls  
>[All] B-Bring the boys out<p>

Cheers erupted from the crowd and the girls laughed as they saw the expression on Kikyo's face. They went back to Kagome's car and she drove them to her house. The 4 of them was spending the night at Kagome's. The girls went upstairs except for Kagome who had gone to the kitchen to get snacks. Kagome walked into the living room and woke her stepfather up. "We have guests over so behave yourself." Kagome commanded.

She went back to the kitchen and grabbed a trash bag. She put 5 bags of chips, 8 tubes of ice cream, 2 bags of chocolates and 12 cans of coke into the bag. Kagome popped 4 bags of popcorn and put it in a giant bowl before making her way upstairs.

The girls gathered on her bed and put on Paranormal Activity. They went to bed around 12. Kagome's alarm clock blared out loud and clear. Disoriented the girls woke up and got ready, doing each other's hair. Sango had her signature magenta eye shadow with her hair up. She had on a Malibu dark pink plaid shirt, distressed skinny jeans and a pair of black flip flops.

Ayame had on an AE navy-purple embroidered BOHO top, boot cut jeans, light brown, studded moccasins and put her hair up in pig tails with an iris. Rin had on a Spicy Holic tangerine square neck, short length dress on with white sandals and hoop earrings on.

Kagome had on a white, short sleeved, see-through tunic top with a silver cami underneath, black skinnys and white converses. She had on a silver owl necklace and studded earrings. The girls all went out to Kagome's convertible and drove to school.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, I saw your performance yesterday. I have to say it was amazing. How bout you become-" Kagome put her hand on Kouga's face preventing him from finishing that sentence and giving her a kiss. Turning Kouga around, she pushed him onto Ayame, the 2 fell to the ground and accidently kissed. With a mischievous smile, she motioned the other 2 girls to leave the fallen couple on the ground.

The 3 of them were soon joined by Sesshomaru and Miroku. "You know I noticed you haven't groped Kagome yet." Sango mused.

"Well, as beautiful as Lady Kagome is, I would never betray your trust." Miroku replied innocently.

"Cut the crap houshi, it hasn't stopped you before." Sango said wryly.

"Aha-ha-ha" Miroku nervously laughed, rubbing the back of his head "you see, I got a little warning." The girls raised an eyebrow, wondering if it was Sesshomaru, who treated the girl as his sister or Inuyasha who seemed to be possessive of the girl.

The group made plans to go to a new arcade downtown called Miku Angel (I no cheesy, but it was either water angel arcade or the crown arcade and I don't feel like adding the senshi). The bell rang and they went to class. 2nd period found Kagome and the gang, outside on the field. Rin was standing near the forest edge picking flowers while Sesshomaru watched over her silently from across the field.

That day was a free day and they decided to enjoy it outside, basking in the sun's warm rays. Suddenly Kagome stood up quickly staring at the forest. Sensing youki barreling towards Rin she yelled out. Before the youkai could hit Rin, she was in Sesshomaru's arms, safe. Kagome silently watched as the mikos quickly gathered themselves into formation, with Kikyo in charge.

They shot scared arrows at the huge bear youkai; the arrows had the no effects on the youkai. Only Kikyo seemed to make any progress. All the demons had to hold back due to the enormous power surges from the mikos, scared of purification. Quickly realizing the youkai was protected by her father's magic, Kagome leapt into action.

"Can't you tell he's magically protected, stand back. You won't be able to defeat this type of magic without a couple more years of training." Kagome said pushing the black haired girl aside. Putting her hands together, she forged a bow and arrow made of her spiritual power. Her powers glowed purple and she shot the demon between the eyes, weakening the magic. Shooting a few more times at certain spots, she dissipated her bow and arrow.

Kagome placed her hands upwards, summoning her purple dragon (think of winx club, bloom's dragon) made purely of her powers. The dragon roared in anger sensing its master's anger and charged at the demon. The dragon wrapped its lithe body around the dragon; glowing purple the dragon recoiled and wrapped itself around its master, disappearing. All that was left of the demon were ashes.

Everyone stood frozen in shock, half expecting Kagome to collapse from the amount of power she used. Kagome suddenly felt self conscious and quickly ran away. The next day her free period got replaced with the battle magic class. Mikos, monks and others with powers was required to take a year of it.

"Dammit I don't even want to take this class. I know how to control my powers yet they still put me in that damned class." Kagome fumed. Her friends all laughed and tried to calm her down; telling her it wasn't that bad.

"Yes it is! I have to deal with Kikyo for one more damn hour. Knowing her, she'll try to make my life miserable for being more powerful than her."

"You do realize this is perfect for your plan right?" Sango asked

"What?"

"You beat her at her own game, powers and music. All you need to break her is to get Inuyasha."

"I guess, but I don't want to go through with it anymore besides I don't want that damn baka. He's a bastard!" Suddenly the 'baka' came behind Kagome and wrapped his arms around her. "Miss me? Cause I sure missed you."Inuyasha whispered in a husky voice. Unwrapping his arms from around her small form she turned around with a smile.

Leaning forward she kissed him lightly on the lips before whispering "Isn't this ironic? You're hitting on your ex-girlfriend the same way you hit on the girl you cheated on her with." The group had slowly dispersed by then.

"You don't have to be my ex."

"No, I don't, I could be your girlfriend. That is if you weren't weak and cheated on me. But sadly that isn't the case. And frankly I'm happy without you." Inuyasha's ears drooped slightly watching as Kagome walked off. _Kagome._

Kagome was sitting near her window reading Blue Bloods when she heard a guitar. Curious she opened up her window and climbed out onto the roof. Peering down she saw Inuyasha below strumming a guitar.

"Baby I know I hurt you bad" Inuyasha started singing

"But give me one last chance

To show you

You're the only one

Cause baby

You shine brighter than any star

In the sky

And I want you to be all mine

I don't care what I have to do

As long as I have you

I don't care about her

You have to believe

I was afraid of moving too fast

All my life people didn't care

Until you came along

You showed me a brighter side

Baby I love you

Baby its true

I was stupid

And afraid

So give me one last chance

To say I do

Give me one more chance

To do this right

Cause baby this time I'm not running away

I'm gonna make it right

And have u by my side

I'll get down on one knee

And ask you to marry me"

The strumming continued for a few more minutes before Inuyasha put down the guitar. He looked up to see Kagome crying silently. Inuyasha jumped up on the roof next to Kagome and hugged her tightly. After a while Kagome left his embrace to stand, facing the opposite direction.

"Gome, please. Will you marry me?" with a gasp Kagome whirled around to see Inuyasha kneeling down on one knee holding out an opened box with a Tacori Crescent engagement ring( I actually took the quiz and answered the question to Kagome's personality in the anime/manga and my story :D).

When looking at the ring from above you could see lace like designs halfway, there were 6 diamonds on either side leading up to the big stone. The stone itself was a beautiful circular, crystal clear diamond.

"Will you?" Inuyasha asked again, there was a sincere look in his eyes mixed with love and adoration for the woman in front of him. Nodding Kagome started crying again "Yes, I'll marry you."

Inuyasha quickly scooped up Kagome and spun her around in his arms before setting her down and kissing her passionately.

"Wait, what about Kikyo?"

"I broke up with her I realized a long time ago that I wanted you. I just stayed with her, for whatever reason I don't know. Did you know I spent the last 3 years trying to find you?"

"You did?"

"Of course I did. I bought this ring the day before you found out about me and Kikyo. I was gonna break it off with her but I never got the chance. I love you Gome. You have to believe that."

"I do, and to be honest I forgave you a long time ago. But when I saw her with you it all came back and I got so pissed off."

"I'm sorry Gome." The two lovers spent the night together making love till dawn.


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome's mother went in her room to wake her up. _I know she doesn't like her stepfather but I can't leave him. He's done so much for us. _With a sigh she walked into the room. Now Aiko was a fairly patient and level-headed woman but that did not mean she was okay with finding her daughter in bed naked with an equally naked Inuyasha, who up till now her daughter loathed. She calmed down slightly as she felt the vein in her forehead throbbing.

"What is the meaning of this nonsense?" She practically shouted surprising the slumbering couple. Inuyasha fell off the bed while Kagome squealed. Realizing his state of undress Inuyasha quickly jumped back into bed with Kagome. _Shit. That was not the right move. _Inuyasha thought to himself.

"H-hi mama, what brings you to here?" Kagome asked nervously eyeing the throbbing vein in her mother's forehead.

"I think the better question is what are you two doing in bed together naked."

"Mama Inuyasha asked me to marry him." Aiko was silent for a moment before asking "Did you two mate yet?"

"No, I want to wait until we're married." Inuyasha said.

"And when exactly is that?"

"After we graduate."

"Alright." With that Aiko walked back downstairs and called Izayoi.

"Well my old friend it looks like we're going to be in-laws." Hearing the squeal of her childhood friend Aiko chuckled quietly.

"He asked her?" Izayoi stated more than asked.

"Yes, I found them in bed together. Naked might I add."

"I'm coming over!" _Uh-oh the kids aren't going to like that_.

Half an hour later Izayoi bursts into the dining room "So, when am I going to get to hold my grandbabies?" Inuyasha who was drinking water did a spit take while Kagome started choking on her cereal.

"What wrong timing?" Izayoi pouted.

"Yes Izayoi, wrong timing. It's too early to think about that." Aiko scolded.

AN- I AM SO SORRY THIS IS SOOOOO SHORTTTTTTTT. and that i havent been updatin as much as usual _

I dont hav a lot of homework(well i do but u no whtevs) and my homecomin is actually tmr! i am so excited and i just finished my permit DATA course which means this lil girl is close to bein able to drive(better watch outttttttttttttt) but ya... Finishin this story is my goal my other goal is to help my dad quit smoking! im hopin to achieve tht by next yearrrrrrrr so wish me luck. I'm also probaly goin to make a fb page updatin on his progress n wht is my plan. So ill definately tell you guys if i do cus smoking not only affects the smoker but people around them. I no for a fact tht i have a hard time breathing when there is cigarette smoke in the air. I dont no why but my lungs automatically stop workin as soon as i get a whiff of tht polluted air and i hav to like tell my lungs to breathe so thts rly baddddddd. anyway i hope u dont hate me n enjoy this chp n i will try to update as soon as possible i am plannin a halloween chp even though halloween was like 1 2 weeks ago( i went to halloween horror night n it was AWESOME) soooo yaaaaaa -Anna xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

_3 weeks later….._

"Omg I am so excited to go to Halloween Horror Night." Rin exclaimed with her arms wide open. During the weeks Inuyasha and Kagome were together, the group had grown close becoming a big pack.

"We know Rin, you've been talking non-stop about it." Inuyasha said while wrapping his arms around Kagome's waist, resting his head at the crook in her neck he inhaled deeply. _Cherry Blossoms and the ocean, god I love her scent._ Inuyasha thought.

"We should load up the RV. We have a 10 hour drive until we get to Orlando." Sesshomaru stated. Everyone loaded up the RV with necessities and put their luggage in the back.

_10 Hours Later_

The RV pulled up in front of the Hilton Hotel and everyone went to their rooms. The girls in one room and the boys in the other. After getting ready, they drove to Universal. "Boo!"

"Ahhh!" Miroku yelled falling down as one of the monsters came up from behind him. Everyone laughed at Miroku who tried to make up excuses like that he wanted to humor the guy.

"Hey guys? I need to use the bathroom." Kagome told them, they all said ok and Inuyasha waited for her outside the bathroom. All of a sudden he heard her shriek of panic. Running into the girls bathroom he saw dark grey smoke. Amidst the smoke was a pair of red eyes.

"Kukukukuku come and get your mate hanyou!" and with that he disappeared.

The group broke at least 15 laws trying to get to Kagome's house.

"! Kagome's missing!" They all shouted. In that moment Kagome's mother became very pale.

"Tell me what happened!" and they did.

"It's Onigumo, it has to be him."

"Who's Onigumo?" Sango asked

"He's my late husband. He died and became a demon, after that he became very evil. He abused us and when Kagome got her full powers, her miko powers, he became afraid. As a human he knew magic, ancient magic and Kagome inherited that from him. The one thing he didn't anticipate was for her to also have miko powers.

The ancient magic Kagome and Onigumo has is very powerful. It is called Ahama, dragon's magic. Each user had a dragon with a specific element. Besides that one element they could use they can do simple tricks and spells. Kagome's dragon has all the elements. Onigumo killed himself so that he could be consumed by the demon Aki. Once a demon, his powers strengthened. He loved being so powerful.

He wants Kagome due to the fact that she's extremely powerful. With her he would be the most powerful demon. But he would have to consume her. To do that, he needs 3 items, 2 of which he already has. Kagome, herself, the spell book and holy water from mount Hakashi. MT Hakashi is very pure he can't go there himself or he'll die. He will most likely use you to get the water."


	10. AN

Ninth Layer 9/16/12 . chapter 6

Do you take some kind of sick, twisted pleasure in mangling the English language?

Seriously, what was going through your head when you decided to post this? It's dreadful.  
>Whoever told you that you could write must have been intoxicated at the time.<p>

Dear Ninth Layer,

I assure you none of my teachers were intoxicated nor were the board of judges in the poetry contest was. The fact that you targeted me out of all the other writers on fanfiction that uses far worse grammar than me just shows how pitiful you are. At the very least, I try to make it correct, whereas others are fine with the way they are.

None of my other viewers have complained about it and I feel pretty confident that it has less mistakes than most. You say my story is dreadful but aren't you talking about the grammar? You say I'm mangling the English language, however, I don't remember spelling anything wrong. It's like saying a movie is horrible because it doesn't ft the book it was based on. Instead of focusing on the little details, how about looking at the bigger picture? Life is so much more enjoyable and I'll bet you'll find this story more enjoyable.

Oh and btw? I don't understand your need for posting such a rude comment. What was going on in YOUR head when you reviewed this? It just sounds like your trying to put me down. If you've read my profile then you will know I have been bullied. Not any excuse for anyone not to review rudely but still you do realize that what your doing is exactly bullying? Maybe not in a serious form but with the most sensitive person it CAN be taken as serious enough for them to harm themselves. Thankfully I'm a lot stronger than your petty comments. Instead of telling me that I'm a horrible writer, why don"t you TELL me why you think I'm ruining the English language. And honestly? I'm still young, my writing CAN improve but with you, your rudeness might never. :)

To all my readers:

SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYY for not updating in SUCH a long time. I honestly lost inspiration and had TOTAL writers block. Even though Ninth Layer was extremely rude they DID fire me up and now that I am back and running with inspiration, I will have the next chapter up in a day or 2...maybe 3. But justtttttt a quick update. I finally decided what I want to major in, I guess my childhood dream was right for me all along! I, surprisingly, passed AP Human Geo with college credit (hopefully my college excepts it however, it's not required for my major). I found the perfect bf in my best friend...too bad it'll never happen ;P. But I'm still extremely grateful for him and for my family and friends. I'm also getting a pet rabbit! He is sooooooooo cute! he sneezes when hes mad _...btw... do you think itll be weird if i dress up like alice, put my bunny in that rabbit costume in the book and walk him on a leash n go trick or treatin? LOL i'll probaly carry him thoughhhhhhhhhhhh

Anna xoxo


	11. Chapter 10

_Kagome was in the corner of a dark room. She was blindfolded and had cuts all over her arms and legs. The door opened and a stream of light flooded into the room, dust swirling around. A figure walked into the room and closed the door, only his glowing red eyes were seen._

Inuyasha woke up in a cold sweat. "Kagome..where are you?" Inuyasha whispered to himself. He rose from his red sheets and walked out onto his balcony. Inuyasha spent the rest of the night staring up at the moon.

The next day

Inuyasha met up with the group at the California Kitchen. "Guys what are we going to do?" Sango asked.

"Sango my dear, I don't think there's much we can do."

"But we have to try! Kagome's like my sister!"

"Hn, Rin I know she is important but I will not let you do anything stupid."

"Sesshomaru's right guys, as much as I hate to admit it. There's nothing we can do till this bastard contacts us." Inuyasha growled at the thought of Naraku.

"Why don't we go to MT. Hakashi? My grandfather knows the Shinto priest there, we can stay with him and try to find more information on Kagome's father." Ayame suggested. The group stared at her in silence.

"Or not.."

"No! That's an amazing idea Ayame!" Kouga exclaimed staring deep into her green eyes, making the she-wolf blush.

A week later

The gang met up in front of Ayame's house with suitcases and a long jeep. The group piled up into the car and drove the 2 hour drive to MT. Hakashi.

2 hours later they arrived at the base of MT. Hakashi.

"We have to hike all the way up there?" Miroku asked incredously as they looked up the mountain range.

"Come on pervert!" Sango commanded as she hit him upside the head.


	12. Chapter 11

An old man met them at the top of the mountain.

"Hello you must be Kagome's friends. It's a pleasure to meet you, especially her mate." Everyone stared at him dumbfounded while Sesshomaru looked on in interest. The man smiled cheerfully, his eyes closing up while he did so.

"How do you know that, old man?!" Inuyasha asked rudely.

"Now now young man, I'm not THAT old. I'm only 35." The group stared shell-shocked at the man. His wrinkled skin and white, balding hair, proved him older than his supposed age.

"Now follow me young lads." The group quietly shuffled up the stairs into the temple hidden by numerous oaks. As the group got closer to the temple, the old man's appearance began to change. His balding, white hair turned black and luscious, his hunched back slowly went upright, while his wrinkled skin tightened.

When the group reached the front entrance of the temple the old man halted and turned around. No longer an old man, he had transformed into a young man, quite so his age. His eyes gleamed with wisdom as he smiled a cheeky smile, proving that it was indeed the old man that had first greeted them.

"My name is Daichi Higurashi."

"You mean, your Kagome's uncle?" Sango asked

"Yes I am. It's a pleasure to finally meet her friends." He shook hands with Inuyasha and gripped it strongly. "It's especially nice to meet the boy who broke my neice's heart and I hope you prove to be the mate I foresee you to be"

"Huh?"

"Hayate! Come and show our guests to their room." A young bald headed boy came out of the temple and proceeded to bring them to the guest hallway.

"My name is Hayate, please call me for anything you need. Dinner will be in an hour. I'll be back to collect you." The young boy bowed and disappeared.

"Sesshomaru! Come on! Let's go to our room!" Rin dragged Sesshomaru into the last room on the left.


	13. Chapter 12

Red eyes peered at the girl in the corner. It seemed as though she had straightened up as he went into the room. Observing her facial expression closely, he let loose miasma. The miasma swirled around the room, filling it up in its toxicness. The miasma closed down on the girl before a sapphire dragon appeared, protecting the girl in its warmth before the miasma could touch her skin.

With a roar, the dragon soaked up the miasma out of the room and disappeared.

"It seems my powers don't work on you." Smirking he added "But that stupid dragon can't protect you from physical means." He flicked open a switchblade and walked towards her.

_Up in Mt. Hakashi_

"It is time for dinner. Please follow me to the dining room." Hayate said. They moved silently around the winding hallways. They got to a dining room filled with bamboo and in a corner was a panda.

"Is that panda?" Miroku asked incredulously.

"OMG a panda!" Rin exclaimed scrambling to get across the room. Sesshomaru grabbed her around the waist before she could take a step away.

"You will not go near an animal you do not know." Sesshomaru stared down at her with a reprimanding gaze.

"Che, party pooper." The petite girl mumbled.

"WELCOME TO THE PARTY!" Daichi exclaimed from on top the panda. He was wearing a grey and blue yukata. "Bring out the food!" he shouted as his hands swept across the table. Out of nowhere food appeared on the table top.

Everyone sat down to eat and they fell into a comfortable silence.

"Hey old man! What are we suppose to do to get Kagome back?"

"Now that is the question yes?"

"Naraku is an evil man, one that is not to be trifled with. But then again getting between a demon and his mate is a dangerous thing to do. Kagome will be safe, maybe a couple of bruises and cuts, but that's all that he can do to her.

He may be a demon now, but he still is only a half demon. However he **is** more powerful than you, Inuyasha. Still, he wasn't born a demon. **That** gives you the advantage. He is not all powerful, his powers have flaws unlike a real demons'. Find those flaws and you **will **defeat him."

Everyone was quiet, consumed in their thoughts of what they were just informed of.

"During your stay here I will teach you all more about your powers and strengths. Your training has just begun." Daichi said with a smile before he disappeared.


	14. Chapter 13

_With Inuyahsa…_

"Why the fuck do I have to do that?!" Inuyasha yelled staring at the waterfall.

"It will help you meditate and improve your patience. Something you lack of!" Daichi exclaimed. "While you meditate, Jenki will watch you." He said pointing to the ancient old man drinking in the water. Jenki was a wise monk, given powers of immortality, he has been the guardian of Mt. Hakashi. Daichi was just the shrine keeper, although he is next in line to become guardian.

"Now young man, I expect youuu- where am i?" Jenki started pointing at the rock and looking wildly around. "YOU! Get in the water, sit on that rock and meditate! I ain't paying you for nothing!" the old man shouted.

"OLD MAN! You AIN'T paying me!" Inuyasha screamed back. The old man stumbled forward and suddenly zoomed in towards Inuyasha. Taking him by the ears, he roughly guided Inuyasha to the boulder.

_With Sango…_

"Very good Miss Sango, keep on filling those buckets with water." Hayate commanded. "Keep you back straight, don't hunch over."

"Why am I doing this again?"

"To build up your endurance and speed." Hayate said with a mischievous smile on his face. Suddenly he lunged at her, Sango fell on the ground spilling the buckets of water she was carrying. "Expect the unexpected."

_With Rin…._

_Stupid Sesshomaru! I want to train and help Kagome!_ Rin grumbled as she walked in the garden. Even though it was winter now, the sakura trees' bloomed like it was spring. Sighing she walked towards the kitchen to find a big tub of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream.

"Wht the?" she said as she felt the air stir gently. Suddenly 5 masked figures appeared surrounding her. Flashing a bright smile she exclaimed "Finally! Some action!"

The first masked figure lunged at her, quickly sidestepping she brought her elbow down onto the small of his back decapitating him. One on one she took out 2 other men, the last 2 brought out katanas. They both lunged at her and she couldn't help but scream "Sesshomaru!"

Quickly regaining her composure she whipped out 4 pocket knives Sesshomaru made her wear everywhere. In a flash, the 2 last men were pinned against the wall by her knives.

_With Sesshomaru…_

"Sesshomaru!" He heard Rin call out. He got up quickly and started to follow her scent went Totosai blocked his path.

"You will not abandon you task Sesshomaru."

"This Sesshomaru has no time for games, move now or I will kill you." Totosai paused for a minute and got out of the angry demon's way.

"It'll be too late." He muttered, earning him a ferocious glare.

Sessomaru quickly located Rin and flew to her, what he found was not what he expected. His precious, little Rin was poking the masked men with a stick as they cowered away from her.

_What am I going to do with you Rin?_

_With Ayame and Kouga…_

Kouga was not happy. He was furious, humiliated and most of all embarrassed. Daichi had ordered the couple to run up and down the mountain, the catch was that one of them had to carry the other. To Kouga's dismay, HE was the one being carried. The big, strong wolf, diminished to a princess like person.

"Now now Kouga, this will help build up Ayame's strength and her speed. While teaching you humility and take away your arrogant side." Daichi said smiling brightly. "Can't have you overestimating Naraku."

_With Miroku…_

He was supposed to be training with a beautiful women, with coal black hair, pale skin and cherry red lips. The woman in front of him WAS beautiful, in her golden days that is. Miroku paled as the woman in front of him flirted and touched him. "Master Miroku, I'm going to be correcting your..pervy ways." The woman giggled, acting 40 years younger than her age.

"Please…I'll stop…PLEASE!" Miroku shouted as the woman slapped his ass.

AN- SOOOO hope you enjoyed this chppppppp. So homecoming is coming uppp, still trying to find a dress…any ideas? PLEASE HELP A SISTER OUT XD 3 toodlesssss -Anna


	15. Chapter 14

"I hope you all had great time training!" Daichi said enthusiastically. Everyone was hunched over at the dining table, even Sesshomaru looked as if 10 years had been taken off his life while he gripped the hyper Rin's hand.

"Sango, I believe Miroku has something to tell you."

"Ah..yes my dear Sango, I am sorry for my perverted actions. I see now that it is..wrong for me to touch beautiful, beautiful, women.." Miroku wonder off into dreamland until a certain woman popped up. "Ah-hem! As I was saying I am terribly sorry."

Sango accepted the apology worried about the drained houshi. Everyone ate in silence and soon went back to their own respective rooms. Inuyasha laid there staring out the window. The moon was full and bright but to him it just seemed dull. _Kagome.. I hope your all right. Hang on just a bit longer!_ He turned onto his back and stared at the ceiling. From the corner of his eye he saw something gold.

Looking back out the window he caught a glimpse of gold and silver. Quickly jumping on his feet he ran after it. At the place he trained a dragon lay resting. The dragon's body was gold and serpent like, it had a mane of silver and sharp silver talons. It looked at him with piercing sapphire eyes. _When you are ready we will meet again. Train hard Inuyasha! It's the only way we will meet again, the only way our mates will come back. _

With a roar the dragon flew off into the night sky leaving a baffled Inuyasha behind.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note- Hey everyone it's Anna and I know it has been awhile and I'm so sorry. But I just wanted to tell you guys that I'm rewriting this story changing some things. I hope you guys like it. Just wanted to give a special shoutout to ItsASecret, she/he really inspired me with her review and I honestly just want to do the best for you guys. I've had a lot of story ideas in the past so hopefully I can upload them onto Fanfiction. Again thank you for reviewing. critisim is appreciated. However, there is a difference between critquing and being plain rude and hateful. Love you guys and I will do my best.


End file.
